


My home, your home

by Ereri_Garbage



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating, I make him out to be an asshole, Kinda depressing, M/M, Mild Language, Poor Rin, SouHaru, This isn't exactly porn, angst maybe?, some sexual content, there's vague plot here, you can call the end happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is home for a few days. He’ll try and make it out like he’s sticking around but he won’t. A few days in and he’ll be making up an excuse about his coach and that he needs to go back home. Home being in Australia, not with Sousuke</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Rin finds a home away from Sousuke and Sousuke is sort of okay with that now.</p>
<p>(I pulled this title out of my ass and this fic is pretty shitty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really put much effort into this fic, I'm working on a hardcore Haikyuu chaptered fic at the moment and I worte this to get out of my writers block. It didn't help much. This is sort of artist haru/cop sousuke. 
> 
> The beginning is pretty okay, I ran out of energy towards the end so if it seems anticlimactic; that's because it is. I hope you pity me and read it anyway! 
> 
> Just a heads up, I really didn't intend to be so mean to Rin but it just sort of happened. My grammar is probably lacking, as well as my punctuation, but hell I gave it a shot. This is also my firt ever attempt at angst so that's another reason this is probably terrible. 
> 
> Oh well! Enjoy and leave me a review if you want!

They’ve been at this for a while now and Sousuke’s heart is weary from all of this  _ effort.  _ Their kind of love shouldn’t take this much but it  _ does  _ and it  _ hurts.  _ He’s tired, eyes seemingly stained red from how many sleepless nights he’s endured, fighting against time zones, chasing clocks for more time.  _ Please let him be awake when I call.  _ He’s so done with it. He’s given it all he’s got and it’s time to throw in the towel, he know’s it is.

But he’s human, and he’s weak. Weak for that toothy grin and bright laugh, dazzling eyes that sparkle while he swims. How that sparkle used to be directed at him, not just a chlorine mistress that steals him away, takes him around the world.   

“Do you really have to go on this trip?” Rin is home for a few days. He’ll try and make it out like he’s sticking around but he won’t. A few days in and he’ll be making up an excuse about his coach and that he needs to go back home.  _ Home  _ being in Australia, not with Sousuke. “This is the first time I've been back in Japan for longer than a weekend.” Rin pouts, lower lip quivering in an attempt to guilt Sousuke into staying home. But he’s been guilted enough for a generation, it’s Rin’s turn. “And on top of that you're stealing my best friend to go with you.”

Sousuke sighs, “ _this again?”,_ his mind reminds him he's been asking himself this same question for the past year and a half; “ _why do you still come home?”_ His brain tacks on as well. Why does Rin bother coming back? “Nanase always travels with an officer, and since he knows me he prefers his guard being me.” 

Rin moved to Australia a little over 2 years ago, to train for the olympics and compete for the national team. He and Sousuke have been  _ dating  _ for the past 3 years, and long distance has been  _ rough.  _ Back when Rin would only be gone a few weeks at a time it was easier, he wasn't too busy and he had time to call. Now, since he's so busy with swimming, and  _ fucking  _ half his team, they hardly talk unless he's returned home for a random weekend. And Sousuke has put his  _ everything  _ into this fucking relationship, he decided to stop trying a little over 18 months ago; telling himself it wasn’t worth the heartache. If Rin really loved him, the other man would show some of his own effort.  

“How does Haru even manage to convince the police department to lend him a freaking officer for his business trips? He's not that important, right?” 

Another thing Sousuke is weak to.

The words are a jab and Sousuke knows it. Rin isn’t stupid and it’s not as if Sousuke is keeping any secrets, it's not that hard to see. The rest of the town seems to know by now and thoughtfully keep their opinions to themselves, and away from Rin. Rin’s never bothered to ask. No “ _ How do you think our relationship is working out?” “Should we talk about us?” _

 

“His paintings are worth millions, Rin. They're delivered to buyers and museums by  _ armored  _ car.” Sousuke stands up from where he’s been sitting on their bed and grabs his duffel bag off the dresser, he packed yesterday. He’s known about Rin’s return for a few weeks now, luckily he’s been able to dodge this visit with  _ work. _ “The department doesn't want to risk anything by letting one of them get stolen, Nanase is too dense to get them insured.” 

It’s mostly true, but the only reason his captain allows him to tag along with the artist is because the millionaire requests him, and with all the money Haru donates to the city. It's stupid to even consider telling him no. He really does need protection though, without Sousuke by his side he wouldn’t be able to find his way out of a box. (And they say he’s bad with directions)

Weather Rin knows this or not is to be decided later because he doesn't really  _ care anymore,  _ and doesn't want to argue his  _ boyfriend  _ any further. “Fine then. You'll be back on Thursday right?”

“Something like that, whenever the asshole decides to let me off the hook.” Sousuke silently prays that Haruka never lets him off the hook. He’d live the rest of his life as a fish out of water with a hook imbedded in his heart if it meant spending everyday with Haruka.

Rin follows Sousuke through the house to the front door. “I'll be here until next Monday, so you're not getting away from me so easy.” Rin is teasing but there's an underlying threat to those words. “ _ I won't let you.”  _ And Sousuke knows how Rin means the unsaid words, there’s a reason the breakup conversation hasn’t occurred yet.

Sousuke gives the redhead a forced half smile that shouldn’t hurt as much as it does, after he's slipped his shoes on he opens the door “I'll see you when I get back.” It's almost  _ fun  _ to say those words to Rin. After all these years, Rin making promises of his return and always coming up short. Sousuke takes a sadistic pride in making  _ him  _ do the waiting. Leaving Rin in the entryway to find something to do in his lonely hours.  

“Tell haru hi for me, and that we’ll do lunch the day you guys get back.” 

Sousuke grunts in acknowledgement. 

“I love you.” Rin says. And it's a whispered cry. Hands digging into the dirt searching for diamonds but only finding wriggling earthworms. Rin has been digging pointless holes for the past year and a half, but Sousuke thinks he deserves it. Since the man left him in his own hole full of wriggling earthworms to dig himself out of. 

“You too.” 

 

Haruka is straddling his lap, bare calves sticking to the black leather seats on either side of his thighs. Sousuke is kneading the soft skin of those thighs as he peppers the other man's throat with small kisses. Haru’s limo was usually where their trips started. Four days together, uninterrupted, lounging in a lush hotel room too big for the two of them while haru’s agent sold his latest masterpiece. 

Haru doesn't mention Rin while they're like this. He’ll question Sousuke later about how the meeting went, ask if Rin noticed how dusty the house was, why most of sousuke’s clothes were nowhere to be found. The sheets stiff and fridge empty. The house on ocean avenue spent it's days unoccupied since the only tenants lived lives away from its cream colored walls. After they’ve indulged in one another Haru will gently ask if he’s okay, if he wants to vent, does he want a cigarette, does he want sex? If there’s one thing Haruka has been for him since the beginning it’s considerate.  

“I got us a suite with a California King.” Haru moans lowly in his throat when Sousuke bites down gently on his pulse point. “Whirlpool bath and double shower.” Another groan and Haru is twisting his fingers tighter into sweat soaked brown hair. “Makoto set us up a couples massage.”

“Fucking romantic asshole.” Sousuke murmurs against haru’s collarbone. 

Haruka laughs breathily against his lover's forehead. “Like you're any better,” 

Rin is their friend. Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Nitori and momo, all of them. They love Rin, want him to take of the swimming world and  _ win.  _ But Sousuke is their friend too, and Haruka makes him impossibly happy. Possibly more so than when he was ever with Rin. It’s a scar in their hearts to lie, to carry on this façade that Sousuke is still in love with his childhood best friend. 

But at the end of the day, Rin isn’t here. It’s easy to lie when the person you’re lying to isn’t there to see it.

“I do something nice for you on your birthday and you're still giving me shit for it. That's it, I'm never being nice to you again.” It's easy like this. They're a closed circuit made of copper wire to make electricity that powers a city, their  _ love  _ is something  _ magical.  _

Haruka lowers his face to be level with Sousuke’s. Flutters his eyelashes against the damp skin of his cheek as gentle as a butterfly's wing, it tickles and Sousuke turns his face closer. “You don't mean that.”

Sousuke shakes his head and there's a smile on his face. A  _ real  _ face splitting grin and his cheeks are so warm they must be brighter than a stop light. “I mean it this time. You've hurt me deep, I can't take it anymore.”

Haru kisses him. 

 

Thursday morning he's woken, from a dream of Haru dawning a ring on his fourth finger, by the man of his dream with his mouth stretched wide around his cock; eyes closed while he gives Sousuke head. 

They have sex for what must be the dozenth time since they came here Sunday. 

Sousuke has only taken 3 of Rin’s 6 calls, each time he answers he tosses an excuse about cell service or  _ we’re too busy talking to the gallery manager.  _ The excuses are solid and Rin doesn't have a real reason to question them. 

His phone buzzes on the nightstand while he's still trying to catch his breath covered in sweat with Haru panting warm breath against his still tingling chest. 

“Don't answer it.” The Raven whispers.

So he doesn't. 

But he does reach for the device when it buzzes again with a voicemail. Sousuke holds the phone to his ear to listen to the message. 

_ “Something came up in Australia, the coach needs me back today so I'm getting on a flight in a few hours. Sorry Sou, I love you. Call me.”  _

Haru is taking the phone away with gentle fingers, setting it aside and stealing a kiss before Sousuke can think too much about the voicemail. Haru is his saving grace. A constant star that never fades or falls away from him. When Haru dives into a pool he doesn’t swim out to never return, he surfaces only to drag Sousuke down into the water with him.

“Let's stay until Sunday.” The smaller man says against his parted lips.

“Yeah.” Sousuke agrees. It's not as if there's anything waiting for him at his house.

But there is everything waiting for him at home. Home isn’t in Sydney, home isn’t in the house on Ocean Avenue. 

_ Home  _ is right here. Wherever Haruka can lie against his chest, heart’s beating against each other in a rhythm only they can dance to.

Haru is  _ home.  _


	2. happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is so fucking stupid. I made a second chapter because I just thought it would be nice to have a happy ending, and then I kinda fucked it up. 
> 
> This is so bad. But it got worse as I freaked over it, so just pretend this is awesome.

“I’ll be back in a few days, are you sure you can handle it?”

“ _I know you’ll come back.”_

“Yeah of course.” Sousuke walks alongside Haruka to the front door of the same two story home he’s lived in since childhood. “Water the plants, clean the pool, get the mail; everything I already do.”

Haruka rolls his sea blue eyes, but he’s smiling. That tiny upturn twist of his thin lips, it sends his heart soaring every time and he can’t stand the thought of Haruka going on a trip without him for the next five days. “But I won’t be here to tell you how to do it, so don’t over water the roses on the porch again. And after you turn on the pool cleaner test the salt levels.”

Sousuke feels his own lips twitching into a smile. “I’ve been doing it for months, and that was one time I over watered the roses. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” He steps closer to the shorter man and dips his head down to kiss his forehead.

“There’s plenty to worry about. What if you get lonely?”

“It’s five days, not five weeks or five years. I’ll only get a little lonely and I won’t have a lot of time to dwell on it because I’ve got double shifts most of this week; the captain’s daughter is having her baby so he’s taking time off.” Sousuke wraps his arms securely around Haruka and kisses his head twice. “What if you get lonely?”

The raven chuckles, arms coming to rest on Sousuke’s back. “I’ll miss you even if it were just a day trip.” And the words flutter around in Souskue’s chest like a swarm of moths drawn to a porch light in late July.

He squeezes the man a little tighter to himself, not to much to make the smaller feel trapped, Haruka has always had claustrophobia. Space is something they both respected, Haruka liked being an arms length away with a chance to escape, but always ended up clinging to him instead. They were silent most days, Haruka would paint and he would read, together but not in each other’s way. They didn’t need to be entertained all hours of the day and they didn’t have to be in contact 24/7, just close enough to be _together._

“Makoto will keep you just enough company, and you can text me all day.”

“Like you’d respond.” Haruka’s laugh is muffled against the coarse fabric of his uniform and it’s a damn shame because that sound is still so rare, so beautiful that Sousuke is always trying to capture it. Savor the sound and stow it away in a jar to open up on gloomy days to brighten them. “You never have your phone on at work.”

“So? It’s the thought that counts.” Sousuke defends, he’d answer them on his lunch break and Haruka knows this.

A silence settles around them, warm and comfortable, Makoto will be here in a few minutes and he’ll ring the doorbell. Until then, they’ve got this. This quiet together.

“I’m a horrible person.” Haruka breathes against his chest.

And _yeah_ they both sort of are horrible people.

Sousuke has been living here, here with Haruka for 3 months now, since the last time Rin came back. He had finally had enough, wanted to tell Rin that it was over, they were over. Had been for a while now and that they needed to cut their losses and find happiness elsewhere. But Rin had beaten him to the punch, so to speak.

 

_“What even is this?” Sousuke takes the stack of papers from Rin’s hands._

_Rin coughs out an awkward laugh, his hands are twitching at his sides and Sousuke can’t help but bite down a smile._

**_It’s over._ **

_“These are the lease papers for the house. This place is a little too big for one person, even as big as you are.” Rin has what looks like the last of his clothes that had be left behind in a box next to his feet. “I signed for another 4 years with the team, and so I just- I figured it would be easier if you looked for a smaller place to stay.”_

_“Smaller place for me to stay? So you won’t be included in this?”_

_The redhead laughs bitterly. “We haven’t been included in each other’s lives for a while now.”_

_“So we’re getting out of the lease, you’re leaving the country for good and I’ve got to find a place to live.”_

_“I’m cutting you loose Sou.”_

_Sousuke drops the papers to the floor, a grin too large for his face nearly tears his lips; eyes bright and shining with- rage. “Fuck you Matsuoka. Fuck you._ You _cutting_ me _loose? What the actual fuck?” The taller man kicks the box of clothing over and strides past the other. “That’s fucking rich. You’re going to come over here acting high and mighty, like you’re setting me_ free? _For the past 3 years I have sat in this fucking empty house waiting for you! Waiting for your sorry ass to walk in and want to be with me.”_

_“If it was such a big deal then, why didn’t you come with me?”_

_“YOU NEVER FUCKING INVITED ME!” Sousuke nearly roars from the kitchen. “Which makes sense, you don’t want your boyfriend around when you’re fucking your roommate.”_

_“As if you’re some saint! You’ve been sleeping around too! I know it!”_

_“Never. I haven’t been sleeping around. Cheating, hell yes. Call me a cheater. But I do_ _not_ _sleep around.”_

_Rin’s eyes widen in shock at the sheer rage radiating from his now ex. “So you’ve just been with one person all this time?”_

_Sousuke growls. “Yes. My goal in life isn’t to ruin people’s lives by stringing them along with sex and promises. I’m not like that, I actually want something real.”_

_“Could have fooled me, like you tried to do anything to save us.”_

_“I can’t spend my life pulling you out of other people’s beds! And if you ever try and tell me I never tried to save us again, I swear to god. I was the only person trying. You kept running away from me!”_

_“Maybe I was just scared of commitment?” Rin’s voice lowers into an almost whisper. “You never asked if I was scared.”_

_Sousuke sighs, he won’t let guilt eat him. Not now. Not when he’s about to get away from this. He’ll own up to his sins, he doesn’t need to hear all of Rin’s; and then he’ll leave. “It’s hard to ask serious questions like that when you’re in another country. And all the times you were home all you wanted was sex and to see friends.”_

_“You can’t blame me for wanting to see them, and I thought you hated dates? Why would we go on a date if you don’t like them.”_

_“Let’s stop beating ourselves up over this. It’s over, we can’t fix it. I honestly don’t want to fix this. We weren’t ready or right for each other.”_

_Rin leans back against the sofa and crosses his arms across his chest. “So we both made some mistakes, do you really not want to try again? Honestly this time?”_

_**_“_** _Cheating on you was wrong, it wasn’t right and I can’t tell you how sorry I am that I did it.” Sousuke levels Rin with a serious stare. “But it wasn’t a mistake. I tried. Tried so hard not to, we avoided each other but somehow always ended up spending time together and it just happened. And I beat myself up for months after it happened, and even he felt bad and was constantly_ _ _apologizing and blaming himself for what we had done.” Sousuke scoffs at the disdainful look on Rin’s face. “We didn’t even have sex. We went on a date, for fucks sake we went for dinner at some fancy restaurant and laughed over a bottle of wine, kissed at the cab. I felt like a fucking teenager but during those months I was avoiding him after that night, I was praying you would come home and I’d be reminded of why I love you and shouldn’t be a blushing virgin._

_“But you didn’t come home, you barely answered my phone calls, and then..” Sousuke flicks his gaze between the bare walls and Rin, who is being surprisingly quiet. “And then Haruka had to tell me about you besting your personal times, I figured that for whatever reason I suddenly wasn’t what you wanted or needed.”_

_“Haruka? Heh, now he’s closer to you than I am.” Rin’s got a remorseful look on his face, eyebrows furrowed, lips downturned, forehead wrinkled. “I must, I really haven’t been paying attention have I for you to hang out with him?”_

_Sousuke tries to ignore the reminder that he and Haruka haven't always been on good terms.“You’ve got a future to look out for, it’s hard to keep up with everything going on here.”_

_“This, this guy you went on this perfect date with… do I know him?”_

_“Yeah.”_

 

“You aren’t a horrible person.” Sousuke says with a small smile.

“But I’m so happy here, happy with you. Aren’t I supposed to feel bad about that?”

Haru had taken the brunt of Rin learning of their affair, Rin had come to terms with Sousuke _cheating_ on him (He’d been doing it too). But he wasn’t ready to learn one of his best friends was a part of the affair, an even bigger blow when he learned everyone had known.

Rin had screamed at the shorter raven for a good hour or so, Haru taking it all without protest. Both he and Sousuke listened to everything Rin had to say, didn’t object to anything, let him get it all off his chest. (Even though most of the same things could have been directed at Rin, after an awkward dinner at Makoto’s house Rin owned up to nearly 8 lovers) But once everything was out in the open Rin visited his family, slightly angered that his sister had also known of Sousuke and Haru, and his three day trip ended with remorseful forgiveness at the airport.

They hadn’t been in contact, really, Rin boasted to Haru about times and different pools he would be swimming in, he didn’t make any more effort to talk to Sousuke; as if anything had changed there.

But here they are now. Together. For real this time. Officially. There’s nothing in the way of them being together in any way they want.

“Just think about what we get to do when you come back.” Sousuke offers as a slight subject change, no need to dwell on things that have already been resolved.

Haruka’s face is still hidden against his chest but the tips of his ears are red enough to assume he’s blushing like a tomato. “Would you shut up.”

But he doesn’t want to shut up, Makoto will be here soon and until he rings _their_ doorbell he’s going to stand here and tease his _fiance._ “It’s not fair that you get a five day bachelor party. I’m just going to be home alone working my ass off while you and Makoto go hang out in Hawaii.”

“Like I want to go.” Haruka mumbles. “You have Makoto drag you around looking at resorts and getaway packages for a week.”

“Well at least it promises a perfect honeymoon.” Sousuke runs his fingers up and down Haru’s back, the soft polyester blend is too cheap to be one of the painter’s own and once again it’s managed to make his heart flutter. Haruka is going to be boarding a plane wearing _Sousuke’s_ shirt.

Haru nuzzles his nose into the fabric below his badge, a smile seeping through the material. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”    


End file.
